


Out of body

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bodyswap, Boyfriends, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Humor, Jokes, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, School, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	Out of body

Luke opened his eyes, the warmth of the bed making him not wanna get up ever again in his life. It was so soft, so comfortable, freshly washed sheets that smelled like the fabric softeners he used too many of. He needed to get up though, reluctantly pushing aside his soft navy blue blankets as he sat up, stretching. His back popped loudly, it sort of hurt too. It made him wince a little, looking down at the bed as he scratched at his face in confusion. Under his fingers … he could feel- facial hair? Luke let his fingertips glide back and forth across his face, prickly little hairs on his cheeks, tickling his hand in a very unfamiliar way.

What was this?

He stood up, and looked down at the messy floors, feeling like he was miles away from where he’d usually stand. He was so high up, and his legs were so long- was something happening? Maybe this was the growth spurt everyone kept saying he was going to have, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to come all at once like this, right? He looked over at the lump on bed, Clive needed to get up too, maybe he could explain all of this to him.

He put his hand on his back, and started to shake him a little bit, “Cliiive- you need to get- u-up? Uh- aaaah-” He listened to the sound of his voice. It was so deep, what was this? 

“Clive I feel weird … Clive?” Luke pulled the blankets back, and nearly jumped out of his clothes, seeing his own body laying there. It rolled over, and Luke stared at it. 

“Damn it … what time is it Lukey-” 

“Clive! Get up!!” 

“I don’t- wanna take those stupid .. pills ..” Clive mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head. Luke huffed, “You’re talking to yourself again- Clive- Get up!” He slapped him, and his body jolted up. 

“Fuck - ow- what’s wrong with-!” He looked … up and down at Luke’s body, and then down at his own.He sat like that for a good while, taking in the scene. If he was over there … then- He pulled back the elastic on his pants, and looked down into them. 

“Oh my god.” He said, hearing Luke’s confused whine. “Cwiveeeee what happened to usss?” 

“I- Ugh- I- Is this a dream? There’s no way- You’re me-” 

“I- I don’t think so- it doesn’t feel like a dream!” 

“This- is impossible- How can I be ..” Clive shook his head and got up, and walked over to the dresser mirror. He .. couldn’t even see himself, he was too short. He jumped up onto the dresser, and it wobbled, but he could see himself clearly to know for sure he wasn’t hallucinating, and there it was. Luke’s squishy, baby face, and his body, Clive was inside of it somehow.

“ .. I must still be high- damn- I’m never doing edibles again- this is the second time now.” Clive said, looking at his face. “Hehehe freaky-” He grinned, messing up his own hair, looking down his shirt. 

Luke got up, “Stop that! That’s my body! You’ll mess it up if you’re not careful!” Luke said, and Clive looked over at him. “Hm … this all feels too real to be a hallucination, I don’t feel high ..” He tapped his chin, and Luke marched over to him. “This is serious!” Luke picked him up, and he huffed, “Well, I don’t know what you want me to do about it- I’m literally just a kid now.” Clive said, and Luke sighed, “I- I don’t know .. do you think it’ll wear off?” 

Clive shrugged, “wow- Your body feels so good-” He moved a little, and Luke huffed, “Your back hurts- What’s wrong with you?” He carried his boyfriend along with him, too afraid to let him roam free with his body. Clive shrugged, “I sit in a chair all day staring at a computer, what do you think?” 

“Mm .. well. It’s still time to get up, I’ll make us breakfast- you can take a shower-” 

“All by myself~? What if i get hurt~?” Clive teased, being set down in the bathroom. Luke just glared at him, “You’d better not get hurt! I’m serious! That’s my body so be careful!” 

“Yeah yeah, Calm down, sugar foot- I can take a bath by myself-” He said, “Um- Let’s try and just do what we normally do- okay? It might just wear off after a while-”He looked up at the shower, before sighing. “My stomach sort of hurts-” 

“ … oh- OH-!” Luke said, “um- i-it should be fine- i- i think- what day is it?” He frantically asked, and Clive looked up at him, suspicious. Luke just blushed, “Nevermind- if something happens let me know and I’ll help you out! I think i might have just eaten too much last night haha .. ha-” He awkwardly walked away, and Clive watched him leave … Okay, shower. Right. He shut the door, and started to pull off all of his clothes. It took no time at all, a few seconds later and he was turning on the shower water, watching it spray out into the tub as he stepped in. 

He reached up, standing up on his toes as he tried to grab hold of the shower head, pulling it down by the rubber tube part of it. It hit the wall with a loud  _ Clack! _ And Luke immediately yelled up at him. 

“What was that?!” 

“Nothing! The shower head!” 

“Be careful!” 

“I Am! I promise!” Clive yelled back, picking the thing up. He thought for a moment … and after the morning was out of him, he realized something. He’d always sort of wondered what it felt like to be on the receiving end, watching women masturbate with showerheads in the shower, what did it feel like? 

.. but- he couldn’t do that with Luke’s body, right?

… he pointed the stream downwards, and it grazed his most sensitive parts, making his knees suddenly weak. He felt like he was going to fall, but he didn’t move the shower head, instead, he just put on a perverse grin as he turned the setting, increasing the pressure. 

Maybe Luke was just sensitive or something, but MAN this felt like pure heaven on earth! He groaned softly, reaching down, spreading himself out, poking and prodding at things to figure out why it felt so good. He bit his lip, and kneeled a little as he came, rubbing it out with his fingers before finally letting his hand fall flat … he panted, and looked down at his hand. 

No cum to clean up, no boner to wait for. It all felt sort of weird. He picked up the soap, deciding to actually take a shower now that that was out of his system. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared down at the floor, not knowing what exactly he should be doing right now. He was washing dishes from this morning, thinking about what he'd make for dinner, wondering what Clive was up to in his place at school. He'd sent him there so he could keep his attendance, but now he was wondering if that was a good idea or not. He pulled away from the sink, watching the water drain from it. 

… it was so incredibly quiet. He looked up at the sky through the kitchen window. Things seemed so bleek in here, as in, they literally looked gray. The dishes were porcelain white and the carpet on the living room floor was gray. The sky was also gray, filled with clouds, it was about to rain soon, and Luke would be here all alone. 

He turned … What does Clive usually do all day anyways? There was nothing he could do with this ankle bracelet on his leg. He walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch … boring. 

Incredibly boring. 

He picked up Clive's laptop, and opened it, seeing that he had a sticky-note taped to the side of it. It read, "fix password lock, change battery, backup data to ssd and switch."

Luke didn't quite know what most of that meant, but … he could definitely change a battery. He flipped the laptop upside down, seeing that there were screws in the backside of it. He knew how to use a screwdriver, everyone does, but- what if he messed it up or something? He’d rather not take the chance, so he put the laptop down and .. did nothing.

There was nothing to do, It was incredibly boring. He sighed, well, maybe He could find something to watch on TV? 

He picked up the remote, which was next to him, and turned it on, getting nothing but static .. right, Clive wasn’t allowed to watch tv since he kept trying to see the news. No internet, no TV, maybe- he had a few books around here somewhere? 

Luke got up, and made his way back upstairs towards Clive’s room. His footsteps were drowned in his mind by the sound of rain hitting the ceiling. He opened Clive’s room door, and looked around inside, the bed was made and the place was cleaned as much as it could possibly be. He walked inside, and looked around … Clive doesn’t read books- does he? Of course he doesn’t. Then- what does he do all day long?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive looked around the classroom, having been forced to go to school so Luke could keep his perfect attendance. He just sat there in class, having not been to school in a while. He was a little worried he wouldn’t know how to act around Luke’s friends, that he’d ruin some relationships or at the very least, embarrass himself. 

But nobody had approached him just yet … He said yet because he’d always assumed Luke had friends, that he was popular at school, at least a small circle but- there didn’t seem to be anyone here for him. 

The bell rang and a sort of young looking guy with a massive head of red hair and tanned skin walked in with a hefty book in both hands. He looked like he was having trouble carrying the beast of a text, before he put it down onto his desk at the front of the classroom. 

“Ugh … alright, morning-” He said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. “Um- how about today we just start off reviewing the homework-?” He said, looking down at the book … Clive looked around the room, everyone was taking their pages out, but- did Luke do his homework last night? He unzipped the bag that was at his side, and dug through it. He looked up to the desk next to his, seeing the kid’s page. 

He huffed, “What are you looking at? Gay boy-”

The world … got cold. Clive felt his mind shut off, and his body move on it’s own as his brain started to speak for him, “...  _ the fuck? _ ” Clive asked, getting up. “What the fuck did you say? You wanna say that shit again?!” He asked at the top of his lungs, and the teacher stood. “Luke! What’s with the attitude?”

“Did you not fucking hear what he just said?!” 

“Do not curse at me!” 

“Fuck you! Piece of shit!” Clive snapped, the kid seemed afraid, by the look of his bowl cut, Clive doubted he could actually do anything to him. 

“Get out of my classroom right now! I’m calling your parents!” The teacher said, before taking a breath. Clive just walked out, slamming the door, sitting down on the floor in the hallway … 

Is this Luke’s school life? Who was that kid? Did he always say stuff like that? 

He didn’t get much time to think, the teacher came out a few seconds later, with a very disappointed look on his face. “Luke ..” He huffed quietly, seemingly stuck trying to find his words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell- I- I know he’s been bothering you lately, what was it this time?”

“... He called me gay boy-” 

“ … m-my - ah- Well- is there something wrong with being gay?”

“He said it like it was an insult, don’t give me that, you know exactly what he meant by saying it.” Clive looked down at the floor. “My bad- I didn’t mean to yell either- it just .. I don’t have good control today-” He said, trying to smile, be genuine, tell the truth, like Luke would. The teacher just nodded, “I see … If you want, you may take a walk to the nurses office and back, just be back before class ends, alright?” 

“You’re- just going to let me leave?” 

“You’re a good student, I trust you. Just don’t leave the school, alright?”

“.. a-alright.” Clive got up, dusting his pants off. The teacher disappeared back into the room, and Clive was .. free. He put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk, wondering who would piss him off next. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared up at the ceiling … he’d taken three naps now, it was almost the end of the school day, just a few hours and Clive would be here … maybe he should make him a nice dinner, he doubted Clive would trust the school’s food enough to eat it. He’d probably go on some tangent about how there was mind control grease on the burgers and parasitic salt on the fries. 

Luke smiled, and sat up … before laying back down. He couldn’t cook either, Clive was out of groceries, it was usually Luke who did the shopping for him whenever he got home, a nice trip that made him feel so grown up.

He hummed … and closed his eyes again, he was laying down, but he was so tired. How could that be possible? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive walked down the row of tables and chairs in the lunchroom, nowhere to sit, nobody looking for him. He looked down at his shoes as he walked by, taking a seat in the very back of the lunchroom … wow. This was lame as hell. Surely Luke had at least one friend- right? 

“ _ Hey-” _ a voice hissed at him, and Clive looked up to see some kid with long blonde hair trembling in front of him. He looked down, his blue eyes cold and sort of uncaring as he stared down at Luke. 

“Do you need somewhere to sit or something?”

“.. no-” Clive squinted at him, and he took a step forward, sitting down. “I’m anthony, but you can call me Ant-” he said. “Me and Kat and Sophie are all at the same table- they asked me to come tell you in case you wanted to sit with us-” He explained. Clive looked down at his tray … and then up at the boy, who looked away, “well?” He said. Clive shrugged, “Why do you suddenly wanna be friends?” He asked, getting a small laugh in response. “Friends? I don’t want to be your friend- they just want you to sit with them- so they can look cool-” 

“... what? How is sitting with me going to make them look cool-”

“Because you beat up Henry, and everyone knows it by now-” Anthony got up, “But if you wanna be alone like a weirdo or something then fine, go ahead-” He said, and just like that he was walking back to his table. 

… it was so cold, to think even when you’re young things could suck this much. He honestly couldn’t believe he was sitting here, alone, at lunch, not even eating anything because he was too busy worrying about whether someone would try and do something to him. 

So far today, he’s been made fun of, pushed around by these shithead kids, and put through hell, until finally he was allowed Lunch, and was able to celebrate that he’d made it through half of the fucking day. He got up, and tossed his plate in the trash can, maybe an animal would be able to have his unopened milk cartons and juice if they were digging for it. 

He considered for a second, just talking to people, doing the hard part for Luke, but he didn’t think it would work out too well. If he was all cool one day, and the next day a completely different person, it wouldn’t make any sense, so he  _ had  _ to sit here and be alone, and Luke would probably have to do the same thing ..

But isn’t there anything he could do?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Moooom- i'm hooomeee" Clive walked through the door after a pretty … uneventful day. He heard loud footsteps from upstairs, and the sound of- crying? As Luke picked him up and gave him an extremely tight hug full of all the love he could muster. 

"Cliiveee!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm so happy you're finally back! I just kept waiting and then it rained and I had nothing to do without you and!" Luke went on and on. Clive just listened to him, it all sound familiar. Boring day after boring, torturous day. He reached up, patting his head as he closed his eyes and let Luke get it all out of his system. 

".. mmh" Luke sniffled, walking over to the couch, sitting down with Clive in his arms. 

"Yeah, it’s pretty boring here without you … What’s going on at school?” Clive said, laying back on the couch with his legs over Luke’s. Luke shrugged, “ I didn’t bother making friends since I’m with the professor most of the time, I’m too busy- plus- Being alone gives me time to think-” Luke said. Clive just looked at him, “So you’re not getting bullied by some kid named Henry?”

“... w-well he says mean things to everyone, he thinks he’s better than everybody so it’s not just me-” 

“... Well- The word around your school might be that I beat him up today- I didn’t! I just- yelled back at him- but-”

“You got me in trouble?!” 

“No no- your teacher was cool about it!” Clive sat up, “Don’t just let people talk to you like that, at least give him a look or something- flip him off- tell him his mom’s teeth are crooked and she’s got saggy tits- anything-” 

“C-Clive!” 

“I’m serious! You can’t let people walk over you like that-” Clive said. “If he has something to say he should say it out loud and stop being a little bitch-”

“W-we’re just middle schoolers!”

“And?”

“A-and- it’s not that serious- it’ll be fine!” Luke insisted, going quiet as Clive stood up on the couch … even like that he wasn’t taller than him. “Fine, so- did you figure out how to change us back or- anything about this situation?”

“No”

“... ugh-” He crossed his arms, looking so stressed out by it. “No offense- but I really don’t want to go to school again-”

“I know .. well- Let’s- think- what were we doing on the day we got our bodies switched?” 

  
“Uh-” Clive thought to himself, “well- We woke up and I took a shower and stuff like I usually do, you made breakfast and then jumped in the shower with me- we did it in the shower, you screamed really loud and-” 

“Leave that part out!” Luke whined, “It’s embarrassing-!” 

Clive just snorted, “and you started crying that you thought you were going to die, and it wouldn’t stop going- and your little legs were shaking like it was cold-”

“S-stop it!” 

“And then you started begging-” 

“Clivee!” Luke covered his ears, before looking down, seeing his worst nightmare poking through his pants. There was a noticeable strain in the fabric, Clive just looked at it, before turning away, “Ah- well- That’s my que to Lea-” 

“No you don’t.” Luke grabbed Clive. “You’re gonna feel what I felt! And then we’ll see if you make fun of me for it!” Luke pushed him down onto the couch, and he screamed out in pure panic, “That’s RAPE!” He pushed at Luke’s face as the boy started pulling off his clothes. 

“Luke! god damn it! I’ll do it to you when I get my body back if you dare touch me!” 

“Quiet! You’re always making fun of me but you have no idea how big this thing is!” 

“And I don’t want to know! That’s for you to experience!” Clive said, closing his legs as Luke threw his shorts across the room. It was- sort of terrifying being towered over like that, he felt so small, so helpless. Luke pried his legs open when he got his own pants down, and Clive glared at him, “Don’t do it! Wait! Maybe it was the edibles!” 

“ … edibles?”

“Y-Yeah! I took some edibles ladt night because I couldn’t sleep! And then I went to bed! Maybe it was just some sort of magic mushroom thing!” Clive said, “Look- I’ll be more gentle-  _ just- don’t- _ ” 

“ … hmf-” Luke pushed forward, and Clive screamed, “I’m serious! Luke this is-” He got quiet when it touched him, the tip barely going inside before Luke was cumming …

  
  


Right … he had no self control, and usually came just from Clive putting it in.. 

Clive turned red, and kicked him away. “When I get back in my body, I’m going to  _ destroy  _ you-” He said, not getting any sort of answer from Luke, who was trying to hide his shame behind his hands. 

He stayed still as Clive got up, and walked off, pantless, his lower half covered in his own cum. He opened the kitchen drawer, “Take one of these- and when we wake up- we’ll be fine .. i think- maybe-” He said, throwing a piece of candy at Luke. The boy picked it up, and stuck it in his mouth, wondering if it would really work like it was supposed to.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke opened his eyes, and sat up, feeling an even more intensive pain in his neck. He looked down at his incredibly fluffy blankets, seeing a … hairy chest clothed only by a robe. He looked up, and at the mirror that was right across from him, seeing the professor’s face …

Damn it-

  
  


_ Clive wakes up the next morning and Molests the professor. _


End file.
